


A Rising Opportunity

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Thieves, Breaking and Entering, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt "you found me hanging by my fingertips from your window and i don’t want to tell you i was trying to rob you but idk how else to explain this and i don’t want to go to jail and also you’re kind of cute we should make out when i’m not clinging onto your window ledge for my life’ au"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rising Opportunity

**Author's Note:**

> Come join me on tumblr! I always like talking to people or need more prompts!
> 
> [Over here!](http://onceuponahundred.tumblr.com/)

Glancing up at the sky, Miller grinds his teeth wondering to himself why the hell did he choose to rob an apartment on the fucking third floor. Clutching the window ledge just a little bit tighter so he didn’t plummet to his death, Miller looks to his left hoping to find some mysterious way of getting out of this predicament before the owner of the apartment came back and noticed someone dangling from their window’s ledge.

A soft sigh blowing from his lips Miller glances down before giving up. There was no way he was getting out of this little situation without some help. And so with a final sigh making its way past his lips,  Miller considers actually just dropping three floors and hoping that he won’t break his neck when he lands.

Just as he’s about to let go the window opens and a head sticks out looking him right in the face. Startled Miller’s grip loosens ever so slightly and a very high shriek works its way past his lips.

“Oh my god, what the hell are you doing? And a better question who are you?”

Tightening his hold on the ledge Miller glances up at the face before him and his mouth drops ever so slightly at the sight of such a cute staring right at him. For a second Miller forgets where he is and what he’s doing. Instead he just thinks about how much he wanted to get to know this cute stranger. The cute stranger that he had been trying to rob.

Adjusting his aching fingers Miller licks his lips nervously trying to figure out what he could say that would make this situation any less awkward.

A hand appears in front of his face and once again the adorable stranger asks, “Hello? Are you going to tell me why you’re dangling from my window? Or would you rather stay out here while I go inside and call the cops?”

Eyes widening a fraction, Miller sighs before deciding to tell the truth for once in his life. (He also really really didn’t want to go to jail again. The beds were uncomfortable as hell.)

“Don’t call the cops. I’ll tell you what I’m doing here.”

The boy steps away from the edge of the window and instead leans against the frame arms across his chest as he gazes at Miller with an eyebrow raised. Miller’s eyes traces the contours of the boy’s face and he realizes that the man in front of him was all soft skin and smooth angles.

Tongue darting out to lick his lips again, Miller starts his explanation.  “Well you see I scaled up the wall because I was going to rob you and a few other apartments in this building but then my rope snapped and I kind of got stuck here. Please don’t call the cops on me.”

To Miller’s surprise the boy cracks a smile instead of running straight for the phone like he thought he would. That breathtaking smile still on his face the boy pushes off the wall and makes his way back to the window.  He looks down at Miller with a smirk on his face before saying, “Okay so I’m not going to call the cops only because I find it funny that a thief is stuck outside my window and he can’t go anywhere. Now do you want some help getting in? There isn’t much to steal though. I’m just a broke college student.”

A chuckle escapes from Miller’s lips and he breathes out, “I would love some help. My fingers feel like they are going to fall off.”

At his words the boy rushes forward a concerned expression on his face and Miller’s normally stone cold heart thaws just a bit at the sight of this random stranger worrying over the thief that had been trying to rob him.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry. How long have you been out here anyway?”

Reaching out the boy grabs Miller’s hand and is somehow able to pull him up and through the window. However there is some fumbling and bumping and before he knows it Miller is on top of the guy looking deeply into his eyes. His very very pretty eyes.

Clearing his throat awkwardly Miller jumps up and brushes off his clothes before saying, “Honestly I have no idea but I think at least an hour or two.”

Looking down, Miller notices that the guy was still lying on the floor and he grows slightly concerned. He walks over and extends a hand out asking, “You alright there…?”

The boy blinks up at him before coming to and taking his hand. Miller swiftly pulls him up and waits for him to say something.

“Monty and yeah, yeah, I’m fine.” Monty’s eyes widen for a second before he blurts out, “Me telling you my name isn’t going to end badly for me right? You’re just a thief and not some crazy serial killer.”

“I’m pretty sure if I was a serial killer, you would already be dead. But to answer your question, you’re fine. I only steal from people I don’t know or don’t want to make out with.”

This time both boys’ eyes widen and a light blush appears on Miller’s cheeks. He scratches the back of his neck lightly before saying, “I mean…. you know…. I have a code of ethics…. sort of…”

Monty still seems to be in shock and Miller curses thinking that he may have just ruined his chance for getting together with this guy. If he wasn’t already turned off by the fact that Miller had been trying to rob him. However the only thing Monty can focus on is, “You want to make out with me?”

A nervous chuckle makes its way past Miller’s lips and he avoids looking Monty’s mouth instead focusing on the very pattern of the carpet as he mutters, “Uh well you’re cute so I wouldn’t object to us making out if you know the opportunity arose.”

A smirk stretches across Monty’s lips and he walks closer to Miller saying, “Well since I find you intriguing and also have the slight desire to make out with you I’m pretty sure the opportunity has come up. What do you say…..?”

“Miller. Well actually it’s Nathan but most people call me Miller. You can call me whatever you want.”

That smile still playing on Monty’s lips he drawls out, “Nathan it is then.” And Miller swears he just wants to grab the smaller boy and crush his lips against his. Yeah this was definitely the opportunity of a life time.

“So Nathan do you take the people you want to make out with on a date first or do you just get right to it?”

“I take them on a mind blowing date first and then amaze them even more with my kissing abilities.”

“Well I look forward to this mind blowing date and amazing kissing abilities.”

Miller smiles softly thinking that maybe being stuck out on a window ledge for god knows how long was alright. Especially since he had met a cute guy out of it. This was definitely going to be a story to tell his friends.

  
  
  



End file.
